Man for Man International Foundation Worldwide Community
Man for Man International Foundation is a non-profit international organisation founded by its President Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England) to unite the world community to work on one thought- ‘man for man (irrespective of race, religion, gender and colour) for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’ with the aim of establishing world peace accepting Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as New World Doctrine. PHILOSOPHY' ' Ipso Facto Legal Rights Theory According to Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan, his legal rights theory is: ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having been written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country Facto Legal Rights Theory: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan. Man for Man Theory of World Peace Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan recommended his ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as: The only way ‘(a) to make the world terrorism and war free and also free from hunger, poverty, discrimination and exploitation; (b) to establish rule of law and economic, political and social justice; and (d) to confirm freedom of man, peace and development worldwide’ is the unity of the world community in one and single theory of ‘man for man’ correlative, interdependent and ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach, namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach of world peace for Man Theory of World Peace: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan. THE MAN FOR MAN THEORY: A NEW WORLD DOCTRINE* Irrespective of race, religion, gender and colour, the man for man universal approach has been in ipso facto practice from the very beginning of the human society. It is the sole abstract of human approach as has been poured in the rational of humankind as such that without it, the growth, survival, expansion and development of the human society is absurd. In fact, it is the total concept of the wellbeing that every individual needs to know, practise and affirm as of one’s rights and duties vice versa. If it is one’s rights to be or have acquired, protected or fulfilled, it is also another’s duty to approve and/or to perform his or her any obligation either by implementing or helping by playing any positive role thereto or remaining abstained from opposing it. This is the way in which every human being requires to live and let live the others in peace in the society. Peace is the true desire of human mind that every individual aims, thinks and dreams. Peace in any human society is the chosen or expected physical and mental condition of any individual, group or a grater class that fulfills their choices and expectations satisfactorily. But, if it is targeted only for any individual or a limited group or class, it cannot be achieved. It is a universal need. It needs to be treated globally. The Man of Man Approach is therefore ipso facto in the human behavior that every human being inherits in the whole life. Five Basic Findings: ''' '''First: ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having being written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country. Second: ''' Every human being is subject to live and let live the others jointly in the world with common basic needs and realities among themselves and to fulfill such needs for survival, security, prosperity and peace, man, irrespective of gender, race and colour is ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ dependent or interdependent and thereby every human person naturally inherits a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach of thinking, living and working. '''Third: For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, it is imperative for every human being to work for the unity of the world community and to act upon the idea of non-clash, non-violence and non-discrimination vis-à-vis brotherhood, love and equality. These objectives aim a borderless global standard and a New World Order, namely, a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach and treatment and side by side to ensure that none remains outside such process. Fourth: 'For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, instead of making enmity or making target of guns and bringing within the range of high-tech missiles or sophisticated nuclear weapons, every human being needs to make target to earn, acquire and possess the ideals of brotherhood, love, equality, prosperity and peace in him/herself and thereby get prepared to be embraced as an ‘Ambassador of World Peace’. '''Fifth: ' The only way to make the world terrorism and war free and to confirm peace and development worldwide is the unity of the world community in one and single theory of ‘man for man’ correlative, interdependent and ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach, namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach of world peace. The above findings imply to treat human rights as legal rights in a New World Order. The findings also suggest that for protection and promotion of human rights for peace and development in the world the ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach should imply as the ‘Theory of World Peace’ in the ‘New World Order’. *'''The Man for Man Theory of World Peace 71, Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours (London), LLM (Northumbria), PhD (CIU), PGDL (Northumbria), Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln’s Inn), UK. 'OUR CALL' Let us all from around the world unite ourselves under the ‘Man for Man International Foundation Worldwide Community’ as active participants of the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ 'for achieving its main objective of establishing world peace accepting Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as the New World Doctrine for Peace. In that we accept it, let us express our views and also send an email expressing our solidarity to Dr Khan who can be reached at: drmohammedyeasinkhan@yahoo.com. 'INFORMATION ABOUT BARRISTER DR MOHAMMED YEASIN KHAN Some Basic Information About Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan, Barrister-at-Law Born in historic ‘Taragon’ of Akhaura Municipal Town of Akhaura Upazila under Brahmanbaria District of Bangladesh. Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England) is a Journalist, Poet and Rhyme Writer, Founder Editor of Weekly Deshdarpan, an Appellate Division Lawyer of Bangladesh Supreme Court (Advocate-on-Record)/ Jurist, Educationist and an Adjunct Professor of Law of a London based University Faculty. He performs his continuous philosophical studies and research works being based in England and Bangladesh simultaneously. In his PhD thesis ‘Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development’ he recommended 'Ipso Facto Legal Rights Theory' and ‘The Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as two New World Doctrines. He is Founder & President of Bangladesh Legal Rights Association and Man for Man International Foundation. He can be reached at: drmohammedyeasinkhan@yahoo.com.